


Chemical Reactions

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excuse for smut. A raid on Twilight Lady's hidden club leads to interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reactions

"Fancy meeting you here," the Comedian had said with a smirk as he joined Rorschach where he was crouched behind a garbage bin in the lot. Rorschach had heard from one of his sources that Twilight Lady was in the process of setting up a new underground club in a supposedly abandoned building on the other side of town. He'd been eager to check it out. Breaking up prostitution rings was satisfying in ways he didn't want to admit. Not to mention that Rorschach was still annoyed at how the woman had evaded him and Daniel on a previous occasion. Rorschach considered the fact that the Comedian's contacts had lead to their paths crossing to be a bonus. Though he'd never tell the man, Rorschach had a level of respect for his mindset and the way he carried himself.

As the pair sneaked into the building, they made short work of the two men who had been guarding the door. A brief interrogation that involved the breaking of several fingers led them to heading down to the basement level where a bar and rooms for the clientèle to use supposedly lay. They were able to overcome the man at the door, but not before the girl he'd been talking to ran in to warn the others. Her words had what few patrons and workers were there fleeing to the exit on the opposite side of the room. Catching sight of Twilight Lady heading up a small staircase to avoid the rush, Rorschach pushed past to hurry after her, not willing to let the woman escape. He followed her up the stairs and down a hallway before she disappeared into a room around the corner. Pushing in the door, he dodged the blow she threw at him. The two of them scuffled briefly with Twilight Lady seeming far too amused for Rorschach's tastes. He pressed her against a wall, his hands pinning her wrists on either side of her head. She squirmed as she grinned at him.

"Oh, I like men who play rough," she informed him, shifting forward to brush up against the front of his suit.

Rorschach made a sound of disapproval as he tried to pull away yet still keep her restrained. "Revolting," he remarked, his brow furrowing under his mask.

"I have something that can change that tune of yours," Twilight Lady said, twisting partly from his grasp. She freed a hand that moved to retrieve a small bottle from her uniform. Rorschach jerked backward and turned his head as an odd-smelling substance was sprayed at him, musky and sweet. As he coughed, she was able to pull completely away. Rorschach tried to wipe at the substance that clung to his mask and clothing, but only succeeded in smearing it further.

Twilight Lady frowned as she heard commotion a distance away, pouting. She turned back to Rorschach, who was agitatedly pulling at his scarf. "Wish I could stay and join in, but it's probably a better idea for me to go. There's always next time," she said, disappearing into an adjoining room and out the window.

Rorschach started in the direction she'd gone, but he swayed on his feet, staggering back toward the wall. He leaned heavily against it for support as he tried to steady himself. He felt stifled, tugging his scarf free in an attempt to remedy the situation. Striding into the room, the Comedian frowned as he took in the sight of Rorschach clumsily struggling with his trench coat and headed toward him.

"Where'd she go? Don't tell me that-" His words cut off as he came to a halt, his brows furrowing more deeply. He lifted his head as he sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Smell?" Rorschach echoed, his coat in one hand as he leaned against a wall. He lifted up his mask with his free hand to rest on the bridge of his nose. He could breathe a little easier, but for some reason he still felt breathless and warm. "Twilight Lady. Sprayed something." Rorschach brought a hand up to his neck to scratch at his skin.

"Is that you, then?" Blake asked as he moved to close the distance between them, his heart beginning to thud against his ribcage. "You smell like..." he trailed off, words failing him as he pressed against the other man. He leaned in to sample the scent more closely, sniffing from the junction of neck and shoulder up to Rorschach's exposed jaw as the smaller man made a concerned sound. "Like..." Blake tried again, his hands rising to rest on Rorschach's hips, pulling him closer. While Blake couldn't place the odor, his mind provided him with images that the scent invoked. Like a smoke filled club where he watched the slow grind of a woman's hips on stage. Splayed legs and twisted sheets in a seedy hotel room. Sharp nails scraping down his sweaty back and a hungry body writhing beneath him.

Rorschach made an annoyed sound, pushing Blake backward with hands on his chest. Disentangling himself, he said, "Need air," as an explanation before stumbling toward the doorway. He made it down the hallway and out toward the back of the building with the Comedian following not so far behind as if on an invisible string. His wavering form illuminated by the lamplight, Rorschach breathed in the cool night air as he made his way toward the tall chain link fence that bordered the property, trench coat dragged behind him. It fell forgotten to the ground as he threaded the fingers of one hand through the fence, using it to keep himself steady as his chest heaved. A strange heat had suffused Rorschach's body, unnerving him as it pooled low in his gut.

"What are you running away for?" the Comedian's voice came from behind him, thickened by an emotion Rorschach couldn't name. He turned toward the larger man to watch his steady approach. The Comedian seemed to be breathing almost as heavily as he was, his hands twitching slightly at his sides. Rorschach's eyes were drawn to the way the man moistened his parted lips with a pink tongue. "I just want to talk to you," Blake explained. Then there was the rattle of the fence as he pushed Rorschach back against it, leaning into him with his larger frame. "Okay, maybe do a little more than just talk."

Rorschach squirmed as Blake's hands roamed over his body. He placed violet gloves on the Comedian's chest, fully intending to push the man away, but somehow his hands simply rested there. "C-Comedian, mustn't - erngh!" he uttered as Blake yanked his jacket aside at the collar to run his tongue from the base of his neck up to the angle of his jaw. Rorschach found the way that the Comedian was moaning against his heated skin incredibly distracting. "N-Not homosexuals," he insisted.

"I know," Blake agreed, the warm breath on Rorschach's neck at the man's words making him shiver. "I should care that you're not a girl, but... I've never been this hard in my life," he admitted. Blake swiveled his hips, rubbing his clothed erection against Rorschach's own as he groaned.

Shifting restlessly against the fence, Rorschach panted. Part of his mind was certain that he needed to convince the other man of the wrongness of what they were doing, and the part that he steadily tried to ignore was intrigued by the idea. As it was, his body didn't know which side to obey, needing to fulfill the insistent heat that made him ache in ways that were almost frightening. Rorschach made an odd gurgling sound as the Comedian unfastened and tugged his pinstriped trousers downward along with his underwear. His freed erection bobbed in the night air, swollen and ruddy.

"Why do you look so hot like this?" Blake asked, taking in Rorschach's disheveled and needy appearance. The Comedian grasped his cock, stroking it from base to tip as Rorschach threw back his head to give a throaty moan. The chain link fence rattled at the impact. "And you're a redhead," Blake noted. "I love redheads." He used his free hand to pull at the fastenings of his belt, his own erection straining against its leather confines.

"Mustn't give in to perversion," Rorschach insisted, gazing up into dark eyes. "Find Twilight Lady. Punish for forcing depravity on us." When the Comedian ceased the pleasurable motion of his hand to pull away, Rorschach felt a pang of disappointment despite himself. But then he was treated to watching the sway of Blake's hips as he shimmied tight leather down past muscular thighs, his cock twitching eagerly.

"Look, I want to fuck you," the Comedian said, a gloved hand grasping the fence by Rorschach's head. "You obviously want to fuck me. Right now, there's no problem." The Comedian pressed their groins together, thrusting languidly alongside Rorschach's erection. "We can both get her back later." After a few moments of feeling Rorschach shiver against him, the Comedian turned Rorschach around so that he faced the fence. Blake dragged the hand he'd placed in the middle of the other man's back down to grope his rear. "I've done this kind of thing with girls before, so just relax. Lucky for us both, I have something on me that will make do."

The words Rorschach was going to say died on his lips at the sensation of moistened leather stroking across his entrance. A finger slipped in and Rorschach was grabbing noisily at the fence, fingers gripping tightly as Blake worked a digit within him. When a companion joined the first, Rorschach yelped, but then in moments his hips were rutting the air of their own volition. He couldn't prevent himself from pushing back to get more of the strange sensation that simultaneously soothed and inflamed him further.

"Heh, acting like you don't want it and now look at you," the Comedian growled into his ear. "I could probably make you come just from this."

Rorschach hissed as leather-clad fingers were pulled free only to be replaced with something thicker and hotter seeking entry. His mouth open in a silent 'O,' Rorschach's body shuddered as Blake pushed slowly and steadily inside of him. Sweat beaded on the Comedian's furrowed brow as he impaled the smaller man on his thick erection. When he was in to the hilt, Blake sighed, leaning heavily against the other man with his face in the crook of his shoulder. He began to grind his hips against Rorschach until the man was gasping and murmuring nonsense. Then Blake gripped the fence hard as he pulled back to push up into the redhead, making his head roll back onto his shoulders.

It wasn't long before each thrust had Rorschach groaning, his teeth gritted. Rhythmically, the chain link fence rattled at the transmitted force, Rorschach clinging to it for dear life as Blake pushed up into him. His breath was warm against Rorschach's neck as it left his mouth in harsh puffs. With little warning, Rorschach's body convulsed as he opened his mouth in a soundless cry. He sucked in a lungful of air as the Comedian began to thrust raggedly into him until he pushed deep, holding himself tightly against Rorschach as he poured inside. Spent, the two men stood there, the Comedian slumped against Rorschach's back, and the redhead held up by the weight of Blake's body since his legs felt as though they had been replaced with gelatin at some point.

After a few moments, Blake pulled out, staggering backward slightly before he began tugging leather back up to cover himself. Wincing as he moved to draw up his own clothing, Rorschach grumbled. He ached in places he never thought he could. Watching the Comedian light up a cigar he retrieved from one of his pockets, Rorschach frowned, wondering how the man could look as calm and possibly pleased as he did given what levels to which they'd just been made to fall.

 

End


End file.
